Calcium carbonates are used in numerous industries from papermaking, to adhesives production, to construction. Calcium carbonates that are formed as a result of a carbon dioxide sequestering process can be used in many of the aforementioned applications and in effect serve two purposes: to sequester carbon dioxide and to function as a calcium carbonate material. One area where this dual purpose is doubly beneficial to the environment is in construction materials, specifically cements and concretes. As the production of conventional cements is one of the contributors to the emission of carbon dioxide into the atmosphere through the calcination of conventional cements as well as the energy needed to heat the kilns, reductions in the amount of conventional cements used can help to reduce the amount of carbon dioxide in the earth's atmosphere.